The present invention is directed toward a drinking device, wherein a user may drink either from the rim or lip of the drinking device, from a tubular member which is substantially opposed to the rim or lip portion of the drinking device, or from an internal fluid-containing member.
Various drinking devices are known. Such drinking devices include devices outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 162,640 to Fowler. The '640 patent discloses an improvement in drinking-cups for invalids. Such a cup has a bottom section with an orifice positioned in substantially the center thereof and requires a spring activated release gate whereby a user must depress the spring activated release gate in order for a fluid to pass from the drinking-cup to drain out of the tube.
Another drinking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,100 to Echazabal, Jr. The '100 patent discloses a disposable dispensing container including, among other things, a dispensing spout that is removably retained with a storage channel integrally formed in recessed relation about the exterior peripheral surface of the container in a non-obstructing location (i.e., a dispensing spout releasably positioned within an integrally formed storage channel).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,633 to Jantzen et al. discloses a drinking aid including a cylindrical container, having an open top, a closed bottom, an annular wall, and an aperture formed through the wall and immediate adjacency to the closed bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,949 to Koerbel et al. discloses a liquid container apparatus having a drain conduit secured to a handle. The container apparatus includes a container for a liquid and a hose or conduit connected to the bottom of the container through which fluid flows outwardly. The flexible conduit or discharge hose is connected to the bottom of the container and is disposed against a handle at the top of the container and connected to a breather spout when the container is being stored.
Surprisingly, Applicants have developed a novel drinking device having a fluid-containing portion including either a flexible tubular member attached to an opening on the bottom of the fluid-containing portion and/or an internal fluid-containing member. The bottom of the fluid-containing portion is optionally transparent and the device optionally has attached thereto a separate detachable bottom section. The detachable bottom section may include a pressure sensitive light arrangement, a game, an advertisement, an additional and separate fluid-containing portion, a paper dispenser and/or any written message.